


The Left Behind

by Callmeisolde



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Not Season 3 Compliant, Post Defenders, pre Daredevil season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeisolde/pseuds/Callmeisolde
Summary: If Matt Murdock is back from the dead -- Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Jessica Jones are gonna be the ones to find him. Or are they? Matt has a lot of people who care and a lot of people who would like to see him again. He's also got a lot of people who would rather he stay gone.Well, I once told you, dear readers, this comic was on hiatus while I learned more about making comics. Since then, I wrote and illustrated "Winter in New York" and I continued to learn. Now, I'm back (still not an expert of course) with an updated version of this story I hope to share with you in completed form. It's planned at 40 pages, hopefully we'll get there together. I plan to update in scenes going forward, so several pages at a time.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those You Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924852) by [Callmeisolde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeisolde/pseuds/Callmeisolde). 



[ ](https://ibb.co/8KST4fr)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://ibb.co/jWVDsF4)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://ibb.co/KzWHsmz)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://ibb.co/dgt91gw)


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](https://ibb.co/7pNj0BF)


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZdwjPMj)


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://ibb.co/1dvfHfs)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://ibb.co/VmrrJh3)


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](https://ibb.co/jZhKDsq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relied a little too hard on my lines from the previous iteration for some of these pages, I did not have a consistent lock on Jessicas hair or face XD


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](https://ibb.co/smxfzCJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my fav pages in the original version, I really love the way Jessica's face turned out in panel 4. I had a great reference for her icy glare. 'Cause she does it all the time. I changed up the dialogue and action in this scene and I spaced out some dialogue and condensed some of the others. Jessica's pallet is more purple and blue's than Foggy, and the darker the blue, the darker her mood.


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](https://ibb.co/92QTwTt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is anatomy, re-usin' the faces I like, annnnd switchin' things up with this page. I was worried it was going to be too cluttered but I think I found a happy placement for everything. Simplifying Jessica's reaction to 'hero' by having her break the glass in her hand helped a lot with space and clarity. I think the colours turned out really good as well.


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](https://ibb.co/h1WvM0Y)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first page with mostly new lines! re-wrote a bunch of this dialogue to be a less talky as well.


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](https://ibb.co/VCSPcky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't love the lines on this page but *shrugging*


	14. Chapter 14

[ ](https://ibb.co/xfg4Qg2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I felt so much pressure drawing Turk for some reason XD


	15. Chapter 15

[ ](https://ibb.co/gRBS6Kn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end scene ;) More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
